Release
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: BBRae tumbler week! My contribution. Raven finds a way to release her energy, but the Titans don't really know about it. Then Beast boy gets curious...so fwuffy!


**Since it's BBRae week I decided to pull this out of my ass, but no more freebies with Corrupt law cause I got Midterms, my moms getting Radiation and the school play so no**

* * *

><p>It was so cold. Raven almost considered not leaving, but she was smart enough to know that she couldn't go much longer without it.<p>

Raven made sure she was quiet. She didn't want anyone to wake up and start asking questions. Raven pulled her cloak tightly around her black pajamas to stave off the cold that was to come. Silently she crept out of her room and levitated over the floor.

Almost sadly, Raven flew past her friends doors. Her actions shamed her so much, she hurt to think of what would happen if her friends found out. They had seen her without control to often. If they saw how unstable she was, they might cast her out as a danger.

Raven softly landed on the ground of the commons. she wasn't sure if she should bring a cup of tea. Raven slowly shook her head. The Titans would notice if any more cups went missing. Raven levitated up and made her way out the door of the tower. With a solemn look back, Raven made off to a nearby field.

* * *

><p>Beast boy was sleeping on the floor of his room, occupational hazard of bunk beds, when he smelled Raven float past. With a calmed sigh, Beast boy snuggled into his carpet to her soothing scent. It took him a sec to notice how late it was for Raven to be getting her tea. It was almost three in the morning! Raven only gets up for tea at one! Something was definitely wrong.<p>

Beast boy got up off the floor and crept out of his room. He saw a flash of blue and followed Raven through the halls. With every sight he caught of her eyes, the more he felt something was wrong.

Raven stopped short at the commons and looked out onto the room. Beast boy was about to confront her, when she started walking again. Before he knew what was happening, they were outside. Raven gave one look back and took off.

* * *

><p>Landing lightly, Raven pulled her cloak tighter around her thin body. It had flown back as she flew and she was freezing.. When her bare feet touched the ground, Raven let them buckle underneath her and she softly sank to her knees. Raven fell to her side and curled up in a ball. She just wanted to rest for a second.<p>

Then she let go.

When you have been holding something in for a while, It feels unnatural letting it go suddenly. A little black trickled out of Ravens shakra stones she slowly let go of the control she had over her powers. Then she exploded.

Black energy shot out of her hands, eyes, mouth, and head! Raven shot into the air by the force of it. Tendrils of magic as big as buildings clawed at the ground, ripping uo chunks and flying through the air. But it didn't matter, there was nothing to break and no one to hurt.

Raven closed her eyes and let the forces pummel her body through the air. Sometimes and emoticlone would flash by through a tiny crick in her eyelids, but Raven just ignored their presence and let the glorious feeling of chaos soak through her.

until...

"Hey Raven!"

Ravens eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice.

Just barely visible through the black swirl she resided in, Raven could see a green bird turn into a green man.

* * *

><p>Beast boy ran as fast as he could toward the black cyclone that was currently engulfing his Raven. He turned into a cheetah and started sprinting towards it, hell bent on saving her from whatever <em>this<em> was.

Suddenly his fur stood on end as he got an animal sense that something was wrong. He turned back into a human just in time to see a large black tendril shooting toward him.

**NO!'**

Raven shrieked. Summoning up all her energy she forced all the magic she had just released to turn towards her. Beast boy watched in horror as thousands upon thousands of tons of black energy was forced into Ravens body.

Beast boy covered his ears to try and drown out her screaming. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Beast boy uncovered his ears and looked around the empty air. Raven seemed to be suspended in space. Then she fell.

"Raven!" screamed Beast boy! Beast boy immediately turned into a pterodactyl and flew up to Raven. Once under neath her, he turned back into a human and gathered her in his arms, shielding her from the last few feet. With a dull thud, they hit the ground. Beast boy looked at Raven. She was even whiter than usual, if that was possible. She kept on shaking, tears in her eyes. Beast boy brushed her hair out of her face and cradled her head in his arms. When Ravens eyes found Beast boys stricken face, the faintest flush tinted her cheeks.

Beast boy's free hand slipped under the hollow of Ravens knees and he lifted her up. Raven shook her head hurriedly and pushed away. She floated up as if trying to fly away, but the green changling pulled her down by her foot. She slipped through his arms and crumpled to the ground. Tears ran down her face as she shook and clutched her stomach.

"Rae!" said Beast boy, sinking to his knees to hold her. Dark blood spurted out of Ravens mouth. "Oh god" cried Beast boy as he flipped out his communicator,

"Cyborg? Cyborg!'" he yelled. The screen static broke away to reveal cyborgs grumpy face.

"This better by good dude because..." Beast boy moved his communicator to show Raven. Cyborgs eye bugged out. "...Shit dude what the hell did you do to her!" he screamed. "I...I didn't... I didn't! You just...have a car and I need help! Raven needs help."

Cyborg gave a curt nod and signed off. Beast boy looked to Raven and started rocking her back and forth. "It's going to be ok Rae Rae its all going to be ok." he mutter more to himself. Raven just convulsed in his arms. It felt like forever but the T car finally pulled up. Cyborg ran out and pulled Raven from Beast boy's grasp before Beast boy could say a word. Cyborg laid Raven in the backseat and pointed at Beast boy in a buisness like fashion.

"Get into the back and make sure she is alright on the way back." Beast boy nodded and ran into the back seat. He lifted up Ravens head and laid it back down on his lap. He continued with his mantra as Cyborg floored it to the tower.

* * *

><p>Raven was lying on the metal bed in the infirmary with Cyborg and Beast boy on the outside fiddling with buttons.<p>

"She has had a sudden inverse rush of energy that overloaded her system. It should be expelled any minute." said cyborg. "What the fuck does that mean?" asked Beast boy. "It means put these on." said Cyborg, thrusting ear muffs into Beast boys hands.

**Bam!"**

Black energy exploded through out the room. When the dust cleared, Raven lay in the room a bloody mess.

"Raven!" shrieked Beast boy, leeping for the door to let himself in the room. Cyborg caught him round the middle and put him down. "Look" He said, pointing to the window. Raven started floating over the bed. "She's healing herself"

"Raven"said Beast boy softly, stroking the glass.

"I'll let you in when you calm down, but right now i'm not letting anything else happen to her." said Cyborg, folding his arms. "I am calm!" yelled beast boy. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "I mean i'm calm." said Beast boy in a squeaky tone. Cyborg sighed and stood aside. Beast boy bolted to the door and ran into the room.

"oh god Raven!' cried Beast boy, laying his head by her side. Tears ran down his face.

* * *

><p>For hours and hours,Beast boy stayed like this, just waiting for Raven to wake up. as light started to shine through, Beast boy grinded his forehead into the metal. "please wake up Raven! I love you." he whispered.<p>

_gasp_

Beast boys head shot up. Raven landed lightly on the metal and pulled her knees up a little. "Wha...? Beast boy? Beast boy it wasn't like..."

"Raven!" shrieked Beast boy, throwing his arms around Raven. "I'm so glad you're alright!" he cried, nuzzling his head in her chest. "What happened last night?" asked Beast boy, pulling away and setting Raven back on the table. Raven blushed and looked down.

"you don'r have to tell me." said Beast boy, backing away. "No don't." Said Raven, grasping his hand. Now they were both blushing. "I was just trying to let go of control without hurting anyone." she said, looking down at the table. "But it didn't work, cause you almost got hurt."

"But you got hurt!" exclaimed Beast boy. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm just so glad your ok." he said, stroking her hair. "Beast boy? Please don't tell the others. I don't want them to know that... I couldn't control..."

"Raven, you are the strongest person I know." said Beast boy, taking her hands. "You don't have to worry about this."

It was Ravens turn to hug Beast boy. Beast boy sighed in her hair as he inhaled her scent and stroked her hair. "I love you." he whispered.

"What ?" asked Raven, pushing away. Beast boy flushed. "I..I love you." said Beast boy. "Yeah I love you." he said more confident. Raven flushed as well. "I..I..how could?" Beast boy silenced her with his mouth. Ravens eyes widened, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her into his arms.

"I love you too." said Raven. "But I..."

"Don't say anything." said Beast boy, kissing her again.

"Beast boy?" said Cyborg. "Remember when I was mad that you woke me up? Never mind"


End file.
